Need for Fear
by Nagi Kirima
Summary: Squall just became a SeeD. However after many recurring dreams. Some unsuspected guest from Japan of the Meiji era have showed up. The search for the Cherry Blossom Girl and the sunflower samurai continue on. [A Samurai Champloo X FFVIII]
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

The Red

"Young man, Do you know who the hell I am?" repeated the young man to Squall. He was wearing a red loosely-cut gi and a khaki hakama. "I don't know why you are there. State your business," commanded Squall. He quickly grabbed his gunsword. Yet it was lighter than usual. His eyes glance down to his weapon. A katana? The other man continued to laugh. A grin appeared on his surface. "The name is ," before the young man finished he charged toward Squall.

Sweat dripped from the orphan boy's brow. He stood up in his bed. "The red," he whispered to himself. Squall glanced around the room. There was no noise around. His roommate must have left already to class. Feet gripped onto the carpet. "This is truth," he thought again. He grabbed his white undershirt and wiped his face upon it. The sun hasn't peeked through with all it's might for a normal morning. It has only been a few weeks since he became a SeeD soldier. No new assignments had been handed to him. He took his new SeeD uniform and put on that navy blue and gray. His eyes glanced to the mirror. Turning to the door he silently walked out.

The corridor was scarce. Not many in sight then again it was only 5am in the morning. Most classes don't start until 7:45a.m. It wasn't long before the morning rush for breakfast in the mess hall will heard soon. He continued walking past the medical ward onto the library. The transfer student from Galbadia Garden was there. Squall's left eyebrow raised a bit. He sneaked out before she could see her. Selphie wasn't the type a person who want to meet unless you have the energy to match with. She seemed to always find those huge bags of sugar before anyone else of the kitchen can get to it. "Squall! Are you going to join my committee?" Selphie screamed out loud. Squall felled to the floor, "Dang it! She noticed." He glanced at her with the I don't care look. Her hands continued to clutch on his uniform. "PLEASE!" she pleaded again. Squall frantically searched in his pockets. A soft blue packet came out of his chest pocket. "Look Selphie! SUGAR!" He threw the packet across the library. The girl ran after it. He rapidly dashed out of the library. "HEY THIS IS EQUAL!" She yelled back. He couldn't help to resist but he had to smile. This was so far a good morning.

"Come on guys. Are you going to help me find the Sunflower samurai?" insisted a young 15-year-old girl to young men. Both men didn't seemed fond of her or each other. "Yeah, We'll help you if you help us find the Cherry Blossom Girl," said the young man in red. The girl nodded, "Let's go then." The continued to walk across the blue fields searching for anything that they can recognize. "It isn't like our home Japan. However . . . how did we get here," said the young Samurai in Blue. His glasses seemed to shimmer from the ocean's reflection of the sun. The girl raised her hand, " I think I do! However, I don't know how to explain it. Anyway let's go ahead." The two young men fell to the floor. "Fuu . . .do you have any money? I'm starving!" complained the young man in red. Fuu, the young lass , sighed and pointed Balamb Garden. "Maybe there will be food there!"

"Midday. This sucks," thought Squall. He didn't feel like doing anything for awhile. Well make that for a long while. He just didn't care. His roommate just left him. Zell Dinch was his new roommate. "WHOA! YOU HAVE THE COOLEST NECKLACE EVER!" screamed Zell. He rummaged through Squall's room. Being fascinated with a gunsword fighter's room was always been a hobby of Zell. "This guy is a pain ! Why can't he just leave me alone," thought Squall. He sighed and tried to go back to his nap.

"So you come back to see me?" said the young man in red. Squall stared at his opponent. His hair was messing enough to be called an Afro and his garments seemed to be altered from the traditional samurai clothes. "Ready," inquired Squall as he pulled his sword. The young man pulled out a hot dog and took a huge bite from it. "Nope. Let me finish this though. You continue dreaming. I'm going to go back to the wake realm. I want to finish this tasty hot dog they sell here."

"HOTDOGS!" cried Squall in his sleep. Zell glanced to Squall. "Hotdogs! OH NO! THE HOTDOGS!" He ran off leaving Squall's room open.


	2. Chapter 2

Need The Fear

Chapter 01

_Fear Today, Forget Tomorrow

* * *

_

Shots were heard from all the around. The clanging of metal was not far from his post. "Squall! Come quick! We can't hold them off," yelled a familiar voice. The shot of bells rang out. Squall looked around and saw he was in an abandon church. The circuits were glowing as information slowing crawling in the dusted channels. The mosaics were smashed to the floor. Only bits of a woman holding a blessed child remained. "Mother," questioned Squall in a timid voice. The rapid gun fire and screams were increasing. He walked closer to the image. His gloved hand stroke the woman's cheek. If only he knew his own. "Squall, get out of the way!" A voice screamed. It was a female.

"Mother?" whispered Fuu as she woke up. She was asleep on the stone wall. The night was just reaching its peak. The stars scintillated in the midnight blue sea. Mugen snored away. Her eyes searched for Jin. He was on the opposite wall. His sword situated next to him. Eyes tilted to the sky. The breeze floated around them. Jin's eyes were stuck in one position onto the star. Fuu lay still as she peeked with her partially opened eyes. That word escaped from her unconscious lips. Jin glanced to the sleeping travelers of his. They aren't friends or foe. They are just stuck with him. His rough hand quietly picked up his sword. He glared at Mugen. "Too bad we didn't finish a match. I still think you are worthy opponent," he thought to himself. He took off his glasses and placed them next to Fuu. Jin disappeared. Fuu's mind drifted in and out of sleep. Her hands slowly pushed up to touch a sunflower but grasp the glasses.

The night was dying. Squall stared at the white space above him. "I don't want to know," he whispered himself. He stood up and walked out the room. The rooms were closed. No sound behind the maple wood doors. Everything was turning to a cool shade of blue. The sun was rising and morning is coming. A young woman was asleep on the courtyard stone wall. Her pink kimono was a light lavender color. No one was around with her. Squall started to head her way but changed his mind. He switched directions and walked to the other gate.

The main center of the Balamb facility had the fountains still running. The trickling of water soothed the ears. The lights of the pools began to flicker every now and then. "A power surge," Squall thought as he continued walking around. He passed the infirmary. The doctor was getting everything ready. She unlocked the door without greeting Squall. The cafeteria was still closed. His footsteps mixed with the sound of the fountains. He glanced up to the open round ceiling that was narrow. White flakes drifted from the sky ceiling opening. He continued to walk. His suit was being covered now. "Wait a minute . . . this isn't snow!" Squall cried out loud. He tried to rub the white bits off his navy blue suit. It created a large white mark instead of melting in. "THIS IS SUGAR!" He shouted. He scanned around the hall quickly. "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" cried a high pitch voice. Squall's face for once of his life in Balamb Garden showed the expression of regret. "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" screamed the girl. "Oh no . . .Selphie," he whimpered a bit. Selphie was in her night gown chasing him. She twirled around in the hall catching the sugar with her tongue out. "SUGAR!" She screamed. Squall ran into the training hall. "Sugary Squall! Where are you," Selphie screamed again.

The sugar was almost off his outfit. He thought of just hiding in the spot where Quitis first showed him. "That Quitis, I'm pretty sure she just tries to hit on every guy in her class," he thought to himself. He ran through the trees avoiding the prey that wanted to devour him. He made it through as he sneaked into the niche. No one was there. No couples making out. No lovers gazing at the rising sun. "So you are here. Finally we meet that is not in a dream," a young man spoke. Squall didn't have any of his weapons. They were still in their cases back in the dormitory. He began to unbuckle his belt very slowly. The young man questioned him, " Do you know where a maiden of Sakura blossom might be?" He shook his head. The belt slapped against Mugen's face. Squall did a back flip from the balcony of the open niche. "YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!" screamed Mugen. He ran out of the niche. His blade uncovered, blood slopped around the vicinity.

Squall quickly rushed to the halls. Selphie was still licking the rails that still had some sugar left. The students just watched in amazement how this girl can consume so much sugar. When Squall arrived back to the training vicinity. Mugen was gone. "Who are you looking for?" asked a young woman's voice. He turned around and found that the young woman who was asleep outside in the courtyard. She look innocently to him while holding Jin's glasses. He stared at the vibrant pink with sakura blossom obi around her tiny waist. Fuu looked up to him with a timid smile. He looks past her and walks by her without glancing back. "Where are you Mugen, Jin," she cried to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Need the Fear

Chapter 3

_Israeli Hora!

* * *

_

The strange swordsman walked casually through the halls without giving a care to the world around him. The female students gossiped as he walked past them. "Ugh, I'm just only a good looking guy to them since I'm just older," he mumbled as he continued on. He gave another sigh, "I really hope these girls could go after Jin. I don't want another guy on my ass." A smell of meat activated his taste buds. He looked around to the hallway where people were carrying food out and empty trays in. He glanced around hoping that the annoying-ever Fuu wouldn't be on his case this time.

A young man with a black tattoo design on his left face slowly left the cash register. He carried a tray full of about 30 hotdogs. "Let me help you with that pal?" offered another lad. "No thank you. I got it," responded Zell. He didn't pay attention the chattering that occurred quickly. Zell set the tray down on his table full of two other trays. He let out a great sigh of relief, "Ah! Now I can eat!" The strange gentleman smiled as well as he took a large bite out of one the hotdogs from underneath Zell's table. Over the course of 5 minutes two of the trays were empty before Zell could touch them. "WHAT THE! WHO IS UNDER THERE!" Zell hollered. Mugen raised underneath his table with a grin upon his face. "Thank you for the hotdogs," Mugen grinned more wildly than ever. Zell was on the ground staring at Mugen's so called greatness. "You're that man from Squall's dreams!" claimed Zell.

Mugen raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?" He said with a deep voice. Zell pulled out a picture of what the so called Mugen was drawn on. It seemed to be nothing but a mere child's picture drawn with crayons. The picture contained a fat red gi, short short hakami pants, a large black spot where Mugen's afro would be, and swords that looked like toothpicks. "Shows his artistic level is zero," Mugen took the picture away from Zell, "Where is this Squall! I need to have a word with him." Zell's eyes began to swell up. Mugen looked around as most of the cafeteria was staring at the two. "Hey kid! Stop whining! I'll buy you some more hotdogs. I promise! Just stop crying!" begged Mugen. The tattooed young man glanced to Mugen's face with a puppy dog stare, "Really?" Mugen nodded. The young SeeD grabbed the wandering Samurai by his hand and led him out to Squall.

"Oh hello Miss Rinoa, How are you today?" asked the male librarian with a hope in his eyes. Rinoa gave an innocent smile to him as answer. The Librarian's heart fluttered as he saw Rinoa's sleek, delicate hair toss to the side. He gulped, "Are you still with Squall?" She came closer to him behind the desk. She slowly pulled his tie closer to her and adjusted it, "What do you think?" A young gentleman wearing a blue gi and hakami walked to the desk. His glasses shimmered below the fluorescent lights. "I would like to take these books," asked the unknown Samurai. The librarian red faced turned white. "Um . . . do you have an I.D.?" asked the lad. The Samurai gave him an apathetic look. "Do you actually have an I.D. with you?" stuttered the librarian. Rinoa's grasp to the tie has loosen. "Just check it on my I.D," gawked the girl. She continued staring at the young man. The librarian checked out the books and returned it to the Samurai. "Here you go. They are due in three weeks," he claimed. "Can you be mine?" Everyone in the library paused. They peeked their heads past the bookcases to the check out desk. Jin , the samurai, just stared at her, "I'm sorry. I rather have the books. Thank you for helping me." He walked out quietly with books in one hand near the side.

Whispers circled around the library through the rest of the school. It was the first time that the great seductive Rinoa was actually turned down. This hasn't happened in such a long time. She would play everyone! I mean everyone ever since she has hooked up with Squall. The constant whispers to and fro echoed through the corridors. Her heart frolocked truly to see at first glance the unknown samurai. "What's your name?" she screamed to the figure walking away. Another young lad who had his back against the wall answered, "Squall!" "Not you! The other guy!"she screamed at the top of her voice. Rinoa walked swaying back and forth. "Where is he?" the words escaped from her soft lips. "I'm here," answered Squall with a small smile. She gave him a glare and threw pockets of upon him. "SELPHIE LOOK! SUGAR!" Rinoa screamed to the halls. Squall's eyes contained a sudden fear. "Crap! You little bi-" before the hero could finish, he was attacked from the infamous sugar horder Selphie. Rinoa ran off to through the halls of Balamb garden.

"I can't take it. I give up. I don't understand where they would leave me. Why are they like that!" screamed Fuu at the top of her lungs. She was stuck in the little cove where lovers usually meet past curfew. "Fuu," a stern voice said. She looked around hoping for it to be Jin. Yet it was Mugen being clinged by Zell. "I need ya for something. Come on," he ordered as clingy Zell took both of them away.


End file.
